destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben
Ben is a Human Guardian inhabitant of the Last City and the Tower who became a Warlock following his resurrection by his Ghost, nicknamed Rusty. He, alongside new and old friends, fought together throughout countless conflicts, from simple skirmishes all the way to the Taken War. He was regarded as a clever and crafty leader, despite his odd tactics and questionable humour. Biography Life Before Becoming A Guardian Ben was born in England, growing up without a father and as an only child. He was only 18 when the Collapse occurred, and was promptly killed during the sacking of London by the Fallen House of Devils. Resurrection And Early Guardian Career Ben was resurrected two years prior to the death of Crota, in London, by his Ghost. Immediately after his 'rebirth', he was suited up as a Warlock, becoming a Guardian. Rusty, as he had had called the rust coloured machine, had chosen him because of his exceptional amount of Light. Ben was confused, by all questions were later answered by Ikora Rey, Cayde-6 and The Speaker upon arrival at the Tower. He was told of the Fallen, the Traveler, the Hive and the mission of the Guardians. Within two weeks, Ben was the leader of Fireteam Blizzard, which consisted of himself and two other humans, Luke and Ryan. Luke was cocky, headstrong and arrogant, and so was a Hunter. Ryan was strong, simple handful of firepower, making him an ideal Titan. The three were at first assigned to simple patrols, eliminating a few Captains for the Vanguard here and there. Their first challenge wouldn't come until they were selected for a strike in may of the next year, which would see them become stronger Guardians. Eliminating Mithriks, Kings Baroness Mithriks, Kings Baroness, was a threat. She had single handedly destroyed more Guardian ships than any Baron in Old Russia, and whilst Blizzard weren't the first choice for the mission, they were the only one available. At first, they thought it was going well. However, soon after their arrival at the Kings outpost in Eastern Russia, Blizzard were trapped within a scrap maze by the Baroness, fighting their way out through her forces to an airport control tower, where they located her. The Baroness fought them without hesitation, injuring Luke before Ryan subdued her by firing a rocket at her weak left leg, crippling the Baroness before finishing her off with a clean headshot. Upon return to the Tower, Blizzard gained three new members: Andrew, Olly and Brandon, a Titan, Hunter and Warlock respectively. Further Missions For almost another two years, Blizzard continued to operate effectively, though no less questionably. Targets were often brutally killed by the now fully formed Fireteam, which left the Vanguard, save for Cayde, who approved of their loose cannon approach, puzzled. Nevertheless, they were allowed to continue operations. Their fall from grace happened when a new Guardian appeared, one with much stronger lIght than any Guardian who had come before, named David Hargraves. He quickly asserted himself as capable, having previously served in the British Armed Forces prior to his death. Ben admired the Warlock David, often aspiring to meet him or work with him, though that never came. As newer Fireteams appeared, such as Tychi, they were outshone and forgotten, returning to their standard missions. It gave them more free time, but much less excitement and danger, which they loved. Discovering The Relic Roughly four months after the House Of Wolves were destroyed, Blizzard, now referring to themselves as 'The Retardians' following a debate over their name and how they needed a catchier one, were sent on patrol to the Ishtar Academy Archives. There, they discovered a relic in hidden area of the archive that no one had accessed in years, save for Fallen. Before looting it, they were apprehended by a mysterious Fallen and a Guardian who was owed money by Luke. After a short altercation, they escaped the archive, headed for the Underworld, a city of outcasts and outlaws in Italy to sell the strange relic. They were arrested there for trespassing, as well as Ben pretending to be the number 1 wanted Guardian in the Underworld, David. However, they were able to escape with the relic, despite being followed by the Guardian again. After a showdown on a highway, Ben was captured by the Guardian and taken to the Baron of the Underworld's tower and interrogated, though he escaped again thanks to Rusty being able to track him. The team went to Mars, discovering an old Fallen who was the father of the mysterious one they'd encountered already. After discovering the plans of the Underworld to track them down, they and the Guardian hunting them begrudgingly teamed up to stop him form attacking the Reef to find the relic's power source. When they arrived at the Reef, Ben was captured again, though not for long. Eventually the attackers were driven off, but came back in full force. Ben and the Retardants were able to destroy the capital ship, killing the Baron and his family in the process by firing a Wolf Walker into the bridge. After this, Ben was met by David, and asked to help him in the Taken War. Personality And Traits Ben can be described as clever, yet ignorant, as whilst he is extremely tactical in his fighting, he often doesn't notice things that he has no care for, which can cause him to fail in and lose battles. He prefers to be straight forward, which can come across as harsh, although he doesn't think so. One of his most defining traits is his style of humour. Ben is an extreme fan of dark humour, gladly insulting whoever and whatever he chooses for a cheap joke, though this by no means is his actual opinion on the people he insults. Mentality And Beliefs Ben has been a lifelong atheist, and despite being given life by a floating ball in the sky, he still doesn't worship anything, often ticking to his opinions and only changing them when he feels it necessary or right. He believes in logic and practicality, and is often quite philosophical, almost too much for any Warlock. Strengths Ben is smart, perceptive and charismatic, thanks to his humour and personality. He is often the first to notice a problem or how to do something more effectively, or one to come up with a crazy scheme to win. This gives him an edge that weapons do not. He prefers to use his weapons as an extension of himself, which is why he prefers Hand Cannons, Sniper Rifles and Swords. He likes far enough away to properly plan out attacks and execute them, but if he gets up close, he's very, very prepared. Weaknesses Ben isn't strong by any means, and is only durable and strong enough to mount a basic fist fight, despite material arts training by Cayde. His speed is also an issue, causing him to often be hit, although not fatal by any means. This is another reason why he stays back. His personality, more specifically his dark humour, often get him into bad situations, which often have terrible consequences. Powers And Abilities Ben is a Sunsinger, and wields the power of flame like few others. He has experimented with the Thanatonauts, but regrets it as it brought back bad memories, but still retains the ability. He is also an up and coming martial artist, something Ikora would not approve of. Equipment Armour Ben wears Vanguard gear, specifically the Nightwind Mask, Vector Oath gauntlets, the Warsinger's Robe, the Vanth Orcus 0A0X legs and a Union Of The Consensus bond. Weapons Ben wields a Fatebringer, which he bought during an auction. The weapon itself had been purchased from Vault survivors, specifically Guardians. He also uses Felwinter's Lie, to honour the Warlock Felwinter, who he wishes he knew. Finally, the sword he wields is Raze Lighter. Other Gear Ben has been known to use the Sniper Rifles Ice Breaker and Y-08 Longbow Synthesis, as well as the legendary Gjallarhorn. He also has a Ravensteel Sparrow and Scholar Shell for his Ghost. Category:Humans Category:Warlocks